John Fairbanks (1618 - 1684)
Biography John Fairbanks was born on 15 Feb 1618 in Sowerby, County Yorkshire, England to Jonathan Fairbanks (1594 - 1668) and Grace Smith (1594 - 1668) and died on 13 Nov 1684 in Dedham, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He was baptized on 15 Feb 1618 in Sowerby, County Yorkshire, England on 15 feb 1618. He married on 16 Jan 1641 in Dedham, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Sarah Fiske (c.1620 - 1683). Lineage Jonathan Fairbanks (1594 - 1678) m. Grace Smith (1599 - 1668) # John Fairbanks (1618 - 1684) #* ''m. Sarah Fiske (c.1620 - 1683) # Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), Captain in the Ancient and Honrable Artillery Company #* m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) # Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1676) #* m. Michael Metcalf (1620 - 1654) # Susan Fairbanks (1627 - 1659) #* m. Ralph Day (? - 1677) # Jonas Fairbanks (1625 - 1676), farmer, killed by Indians #* m. Lydia Prescott (1641 - ?) # Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712), soldier in King Philip's War #* m. Deborah Shepard (? - 1705) Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681) m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) # Mary Fairbanks (1647 - 1682) #* m. Dea. Joseph Daniels (? - 1715) # George Fairbanks, Jr. (1650 - 1737), a founder of Medway, Massachusetts #* m. 1st Rachel Adams (? - 1678) # Samuel Fairbanks (1652 - 1676) # Eliesur Fairbanks (1655 - 1745), selectmen #* m. Martha Unknown (? - ?) # Jonas Fairbanks (1656 - 1676) # Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) #* m. 1st Sarah Unknown (? - 1713) #* m. 2nd Annie Unknown (? - ?) # Margaret Fairbanks (1664 - ?) #* m. William Holbrook ? - ?) Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719), Selectmen, town clerk, 1st physician in Sherbon, Massachusetts m. Sarah Medway (1666 - 1713) # George Fairbanks (1685 - 1753), soldier in the French and Indian War # Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks (1689 - 1754), physician, soldier in the French and Indian War George Fairbanks III (1665 - 1753) m. 1st Lydia Gay (? - ?) # Eleazer Fairbanks (1707 - 1708) # George Fairbanks (1708- ?) # Lydia Fairbanks (1710 - 1765) # Jabez Fairbanks (1713 - ?) # Sarah Fairbanks (1716 - ?) m. 2nd Rachel Drury (? - 1780) # Joseph Fairbanks (1720 - 1722) # Rachel Fairbanks (1721 - 1729) # Abigail Fairabanks (1723 - d. young) # Comfort Fairbanks (1727 - 1729) # Submit Fairbanks (1729 - ?) # Mary Fairbanks (1730 - ?) # Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) # Rachel Fairbanks (1735 - 1744) Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) # John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) # Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842) # Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) # Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) # Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) # Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853) # Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ?) # Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) # John Fairbanks (1786 - ) # Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) # Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) # Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) # Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) # William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. 2nd Susan Johnson (? - ?) # George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (Abt. 1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) References Books Archive Books Birth * https://archive.org/stream/genealogyfairba00fairgoog#page/n47/mode/2up Marriage * https://archive.org/stream/genealogyfairba00fairgoog#page/n47/mode/2up Children * https://archive.org/stream/genealogyfairba00fairgoog#page/n47/mode/2up Death * https://archive.org/stream/genealogyfairba00fairgoog#page/n47/mode/2up Parents * https://archive.org/stream/genealogyfairba00fairgoog#page/n47/mode/2up Internet Ancestry * http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/John_Fairbanks_(1618-1684)/tree Birth * http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/John_Fairbanks_(1618-1684) Marriage * http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/John_Fairbanks_(1618-1684) Children * http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/John_Fairbanks_(1618-1684) Death * http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/John_Fairbanks_(1618-1684)